1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cushioned hand grips. More particularly, the present invention relates to grips for cushioning tubular members such as handlebars for bicycles and motorcycles.
2. Description of The Prior Art and Related Information
Cushioned hand grips have typically been designed with simple symmetrical shapes For example, handlebar grips for bicycles have typically been designed with a simple tubular shape having a circular cross-section central opening which slips over the handlebar. Such a conventional tubular-shaped handlebar grip with a circular cross-section is illustrated in FIG. 1. Variations on the simple tubular-shaped grip with circular cross-section have also been employed in the prior art, such as, for example, grips with hexagon-shaped cross-sections such as illustrated in FIG 2.
Such prior art grip designs, while providing some cushioning and a reasonably secure grip, clearly present little reflection of anatomical considerations in their design. Some variations from the straight tubular approach have been provided in the prior art. For example, in FIG. 3 a grip design wherein the grip radius is increased in a central region along the length of the grip is illustrated. This design provides a somewhat improved design with respect to allowing varying size hands to grasp the grip firmly but does not fully reflect anatomical considerations.
The foregoing grips have proved suitable for applications requiring only moderate cushioning combined with control, such as typical bicycle applications. In applications involving significant shock absorption through the grip while maintaining positive control with the grip, however, such prior art grips have not been fully adequate. For example, the advent of off-road bicycles and motorcycles has introduced new considerations in bicycle and motorcycle grip designs. In particular, the off-road environment introduces considerable shock into the handlebars of the bicycle or motorcycle not normally experienced in more conventional on-road riding. Thus, for a lightly padded symmetrical handlebar grip design, the shock will be transmitted directly into the riders arms and over prolonged periods of offroad cycling can cause significant discomfort and even injury due to the vibration. Manufacturers have generally responded to this increased shock experienced in off-road cycling by simply increasing the thickness of the padding of the bicycle or motorcycle grips or by changing the cushioning quality of the material. However, the former approach has made the grips too large for people with smaller hands and the latter approach has added cost. Also, both approaches reduce the feeling of control and preciseness in the handlebar grip which is important in competitive off-road cycling or other demanding situations. Furthermore, both approaches reduce the power which can be applied through pulling on the handlebars typically used during competitive bicycle riding or steep climbing bicycling activities.
Accordingly, prior art grips do not presently provide the combination of cushioning and control needed for more demanding applications. In particular, a need presently exists for a grip suitable for the demanding requirements of off-road bicycling and motorcycling including shock insulation, precise and positive handlebar control, good power transmission, comfort, and the ability to accommodate varying hand sizes.